An application server may be an environment in which an application runs. Clustering application servers together may provide workload management and failover for applications that reside in the cluster. It may be difficult to execute the same code (e.g., methods) with the same parameters on all of the application servers in the cluster simultaneously in particular circumstances. In an example, if the application is written in the Java programming language, the application may include stateful, stateless, or Singleton enterprise Java beans (EJBs). An application typically includes at most one instance of the Singleton EJB. The Singleton EJB may be useful to, for example, keep count of the number of accesses to the application or to ensure that the number of exits from the whole application is one. In a clustered environment, however, the Singleton EJB can exist in multiple instances, which makes the Singleton EJB unusable in such environments.